Keep Holding On
by darkangelofember
Summary: AU, after TMZ breaks a story about the McMahons. Dean Ambrose gets stuck in the middle of a twenty nine year old secret. Ambrollins.


Keep Holding On

Summary: AU, after TMZ breaks a story about the McMahons. Dean Ambrose gets stuck in the middle of a twenty nine year old secret. Ambrollins.

Pairings: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, Hunter Hearst Helmsley/Stephanie McMahon, Brie Bella/Daniel Bryan, Nikki Bella/John Cena, Roman Reigns/OMC, plus more.

Warnings: homosexuality, alternate universe, violence, possible mpreg, plus more.

Notes: Stephanie is going to be four years older than she actually is.

x

 _December 7, 1985_  
 _Greenwich, Connecticut_  
 _St. Marianna's Hospital_

 _Stephanie screamed loudly as another contraction hit her. She held on tightly to her mother's hands as the pain subsided. Stephanie's boyfriend, and the baby's father, Hunter was standing on Stephanie's other side holding onto her hand for support. The blonde, brown eyed fifteen year old was quiet as he watched Stephanie go through labor._

 _"Mom, please make it stop!" She sobbed loudly. Linda just merely shushed her quietly and carded her fingers through their dark brown curls. The thirteen year old girl whimpered again as the next contraction happened._

 _"I know honey, your almost there but you have to keep pushing." Linda coaxed her only daughter. Stephanie let out a loud cry as she gave another hard push under the doctor's orders._

 _"That's it Ms. McMahon, you're almost done. One more push." The doctor encouraged. Stephanie took another labored breath before mustering all the strength she had to give one final push. She let out a gasp as the baby slid out of her and into the doctor's arms. The Billion Dollar Princess collapsed to the pillows and breathed heavily. Linda used the small towellete in her hand to whip Stephanie's brow of the sweat that had gathered up on her forehead. "Congratulations Ms. McMahon, it's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed. She passed the baby off to a nurse. The nurse took the baby and started to clean it off._

 _"You did great sweetheart." Linda said softly, kissing Stephanie's temple gently. The nurse came back with a blue bundle and Stephanie held out her arms with a smile on her face. The nurse placed the newborn deliciately into the arms of the new mother. Stephanie let out a happy sob at the look of her newborn baby. She could see the patch of blonde hair peeking out from underneath the hat. The infant's eyelids slowly started to flutter, opening to reveal cerulean blue eyes. Stephanie had never seen anything so beautiful before. This child was her own flesh and blood. It was all worth it. The pain. Everything._

 _"Beautiful..." Stephanie whispered, leaning down and kissing the baby's head. The infant boy's eyes slowly fluttered open as the brunette pulled her lips away from the baby's forehead. "Hey there." Her voice was still gentle as she spoke. Her smile getting bigger at the baby looking up at her. Stephanie looked up at Hunter. "Look at your son, Hunter..."_

 _Hunter had tears in his own eyes. He had a son with a beautiful young girl. He was the happiest guy alive at this moment. His son looked so fragile and small, looking up at him with eyes that matched Stephanie's. "He looks just like you, Steph." Hunter whispered, leaning in and placing his forehead against Stephanie's temple as the tears began to fall._

 _"I'll be right back, Stephanie." Linda whispered, placing one more kiss to Stephanie's head before leaving the room. She need to speak to Vince. Linda walked through the halls of the maternity ward before she came across Vince and Shane. Shane walked straight to Linda and wrapped his arms around his mother._

 _"Where is she?! Is she okay?!" Questions flew from Shane's mouth as they walked together to Vince. Vince looked to her, his lips pursed in a straight line as he looked at her. Linda tore her gaze away from Vince and looked down to her son._

 _"Stephanie is fine." Linda reassured her son._

 _"So what was it?" Shane asked, hoping a little on his feet as he pulled away from the blonde haired woman._

 _"A baby boy." She replied. Shane let out a yell of happiness, causing Linda to laugh. The seventeen year old had a smile on his face. He was happy to be an uncle, even at this young age. Shane peered over his shoulder to his father. Vince wasn't happy about any of this. Stephanie was only thirteen and a new mother. Shane sighed. Vince could at least be happy about being a grandfather. "Vince." Linda caught her husband's attention. The chairman of WWE looked over to the blue eyed woman. "I want you too see something." Vince didn't say anything as he followed after Linda back towards Stephanie's room. They both stoppped at the door and looked in. "You see that, Vince. Our daughter is happy. She has a new baby boy even though her age. Yes, I agreed with you before that they should have waited till they were older but I am proud of my daughter and I can't do this, Vince."_

 _Vince glared at his wife. "That child in there is a disgrace to the McMahon family! Tarnishing the legacy that is my family's name." Linda turned around and smacked Vince across the cheek._

 _"I can't believe you, Vincent!" Linda was fuming at this point. "That is your daughter in there. That is your grandson! He is now your legacy too. He will carry on with the family name." She watched as Stephanie gazed down at the baby again. With adoration. Linda knew that look all too well. It was a mother's love._

 _The chairman looked to Linda. If only she knew. "Not if I have anything to do with it." He turned and stalked off heated._

 _Later that day, Stephanie was sleeping soundly in her room. Hunter had left the room and met up with Shane. The two teenagers made their way to the maternity ward. The place that the unnamed McMahon currently resided. They came up to the room that the babies were kept in and with the permission of the nurses they entered and went over to the unnamed baby's crib._

 _"You were right, Hunter. He does look like Stephanie." Shane smiled, looking down at the infant. Hunter reached into the crib and brought the baby into his arms. The baby was currently sound asleep as his father cradled him to his chest. "Man, he's so tiny."_

 _"Yeah, we haven't figured out a name for him yet. Me and Steph didn't talk about that much. We were too speechless to name him right than and there." Hunter muttered, looking down at the sleeping face of his son. Rocking on his feet to keep the child lulled in sleep. "Want to hold him? I know you didn't get to earlier." Shane smiled and nodded. The blonde teen handed over the baby to his girlfriend's brother. Carefully, Shane did what he saw Hunter do and the smile grew bigger._

 _"Treat my sister and nephew well, Hunter. I am leaving them in good hands."_

 _Neither of them knew the entire time they were being watched. After a few minutes, the two teenagers put the baby back into his hospital crib and made their way from the room._

 _The next morning, Stephanie left out of her room and went into the nursery to be able to see her son. Something felt off. Stephanie just knew it. She walked over to the crib were her son should be sound asleep. It felt like she couldn't breathe. Her son wasn't there. She screamed, alerting near by hospital attendants and doctors. "My baby! My baby's gone!"_

 _The rest of the McMahons could hear the screams from the waiting room. Hunter was already half way down the hall before any of them could even process that it was Stephanie. Shane followed quickly after the blonde teenager. Linda went to run after her son and Hunter when she stopped and looked at Vince. Vince had an expression on his face that she couldn't read. The two didn't say anything as they took off after the two boys._

 _The four finally made it to the nursery to find Stephanie crying hysterically. She kept repeating the same words, "My baby's gone."_

29 Years Later

Summerslam was right around the corner and WWE was working hard and making the pay-per-view. Dean Ambrose walked around the back of the arena, looking for one man. His boyfriend of five years, Seth Rollins. They had an upcoming segment about their upcoming match at the biggest event of the summer. He was stopped at various whispers from different superstars and divas around the arena.

"TMZ.. really?" It was Brie Bella speaking to her sister, Nikki. He wasn't meaning to eavesdrop on their conversation but it sparked his interest.

"Yeah, voltures. They published a story, stating a missing McMahon who disappeared shortly after their birth." Nikki stated, the tone in her voice shadowing the doubt she had. "I don't think it's true. The McMahons are rich and powerful, if a McMahon was missing there is no doubt in my mind that they would stop at nothing to find him or her."

Dean shook his head. TMZ was always creating stories. Maybe this one wasn't true. He moved on and went towards the lockerroom that he shared with Roman and Seth. When he arrived, he found Roman and Seth talking. He rolled his eyes when he realized what they were talking about. The McMahon TMZ story.

"That seems to be the topic of the day." Dean muttered, catching his former Shield brothern's attention. "I never believe anything posted by a hyped up paparazzi looking for someone to trash."

Seth stood up and walked over to the dirty blonde. "Here, read it." Dean took the phone from the younger man and started reading.

 _Courtesy of TMZ_  
 _Written by author unknown_

 _We have had sources come straight to TMZ on an unreported missing infant that went missing almost thirty years ago in Greenwich, Connecticut. Not much is known about the infant whether the child was male or female. Reports say the child was born into the McMahon family towards the end of 1985 and the name of the mother is withheld for legal purposes._

 _Sources from within the hospital say that the infant was sleeping in the maternity ward shortly after birth and was left unattended for the night. The following morning, the mother of the infant went into the ward to find the child was gone._

 _There was reportedly no legal action taken into finding the child and it's wereabouts are currently unknown._

"Do you think that it's true?" Dean asked the other members of the Shield. Roman shrugged and went back to what he was doing. The story didn't spark any interest in Roman. His concern was going home to go see his daughter.

"I think it is." Seth stated. The dirty blonde looked at him. "Think about it for a second, Dean. The name of the mother is disclosed which means it had to of been a child born to someone who was underage. If it really is true, that means Stephanie has a child out there that doesn't know their true hertiage." The two tone said, he seemed to of given everything he was saying a lot of thought.

On the other side of the arena, a luxious office was torn to shreds with a woman sitting in the middle of the room. "How do they know?" She whispered to herself. Stephanie McMahon's office was in pieces when Hunter came into the room. He ran over to his wife and grabbed ahold of her and allowed her to sob into his chest. This whole story was bringing up a lot of memories for the McMahon woman. "Hunter, how do they know?!" Stephanie sobbed. He could barely catch the words that she said after. _My sweet baby._

Stephanie's phone rang and the brunette made no move to answer it. Hunter could see the caller ID from where he was sitting and he grabbed it from the table.

 _Shane_

Hunter accepted the call and placed the phone to his ear. "Hey, Shane."

 _"How is she?"_ It was like Shane already knew that Hunter would be the one answering the phone. Hunter sighed.

"Not so good. Shane, do you know how TMZ found out?" The COO whispered, knowing fully his wife could hear him but he wanted to spare her as much pain as possible. He could hear shuffling on the other line.

 _"I'm not sure but I'm going to keep looking. I have the WWE legal team searching as well. Who ever did this will not get away with this."_ The eldest McMahon child stated.

"I agree one hundred percent with you on that, Shane. What if we find _him?"_ Hunter asked, gaining the attention of Stephanie.

"We have too." Stephanie muttered, rocking on her heels and her mind floating off to her missing son.

Author's Note: It's not much but it's what I managed to save from my computer before it crashed. Hope you like it! xx


End file.
